Please Forgive Me
by Miss Prongs
Summary: [One Shot] A short songfic set to the words of "Please Forgive Me" by David Gray. Lily and James. A bit random. Hope you like.


Author: MOI!  
Characters and places from: J.K.Rowling

Song: "Please forgive me" by David Gray  
  
_Please forgive me if I act a little strange_  
  
James hastily flattened his dark black jacket with one hand, unconsciously ruffling his already wild hair with the other. His teeth tugged at his lower lip: an old habit. He rocked backwards and forwards, constantly flicking his eyes up towards the top of the staircase. He cleared his throat, swallowed, and looked hastily at the clock. She was late.  
  
_For I know not what I do_  
  
James began whisteling, a pathetic little song with no real sort of tune. He noticed some first years looking at him strangely, and he hurried them along, telling them they should go and get some sleep. He cursed himself for sounding so much like his mother.  
  
_Feels like lightening running through my veins  
Every time I look at you  
_  
He heard a small cough, and looked up. His breath caught in his throat, and the feeling of being electrified inside was suddenly not a strange one to him. There she was: a vision in emerald green. She gave an uncertain smile, and began descending down the stairs.  
James shook his head, and tried to get his mind working again, but it seemed to have frozen. It was a very hot kind of freezing.  
'Lily,' he stammered, as she reached him, 'You look...' but he found he had no words to describe how beautiful she looked.  
  
_Help me out here, all my words are falling short  
And there's so much I want to say  
_  
James wanted to overwhelm Lily with his amazingly extensive vocabulary, bowl her over with compliments, and make her feel all warm and gooey inside, like he was feeling now. But his mouth just opened and closed like a fish.  
'Thank you, James.' said Lily, smiling slightly. She kissed him on the cheek, and James beamed.  
  
_Want to tell you just how good it feels  
When you look at me that way  
_  
James held out his arm pompously, and Lily took it, grinning. James chuckled, and they descended down the portrait hole together, arm in arm.  
They kept their arms linked, all through the crowds, and made their way to the great hall. It had been beautifully transformed for the occasion, glittering with different coloured candles, decorations and stars. Soft, sensual music was playing, and above all else, there were no enormous tables.  
  
_Throw a stone and watch the ripples flow  
Moving out across the bay  
_  
Their entrance to the hall did not go unnoticed. Lily Evans and James Potter, Head Boy and Girl, him captain and chaser of the Quidditch team, her the head of charms club and the cleverest witch in school. Him a discreetly handsome (not so discreet tonight) young man dressed to his finest, her, a radiant goddess, and her red hair flowing down her shoulders like fire. Him, the boy who, upon coming to Hogwarts, fell madly in love with Lily; her, who, upon hearing this information, swore never to come within ten feet of him.  
Many people stopped to watch them, envious of their love, status, friendship and -tonight- amazing good looks.  
James turned to Lily. 'May I have the pleasure of this dance?' he asked, placing one hand behind his back, and the other out towards her, palm upturned, invitingly. Lily smiled.  
'Yes you may.' she said, taking his hand and smiling obligingly. As they swayed to the music, James stared into her eyes.  
  
_Like a stone I fall into your eyes_  
  
He soon became lost in their vivid colour and clarity, a whirlpool of feelings and emotions, not all that were clear.  
  
_Deep into that mystery_  
  
Lily smiled, her eyes questioning his profound gaze. James gave a small smile and brought her swaying body closer to his. Even though she had been his girlfriend for sometime now, he still marveled at the feel of her and the fact that he could touch her without her biting his head off. Not just that, but she was willing.  
  
_Deep into some mystery.  
_  
They danced for a long time, never pulling apart. Finally, after a particularly upbeat song, where they had performed some ridiculous, silly dance moves, Lily stumbled towards him, giggling, and informed him she was just going to get a drink.  
James went and sat down on one of the chairs at the side of the hall, and watched Lily and she poured herself out some punch, and prayed that Sirius hadn't spiked it with some disturbing potion. He watched all her body movements, and felt his heart beating faster. Just looking at her gave him a thrill of excitement.  
Out of the corner of his eye, James saw a good-looking Ravenclaw, whom he didn't know, swagger up to Lily. James felt his knuckles tighten.  
  
_I got half a mind to scream out loud_  
  
He felt like standing up and screaming "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" but he composed himself, even though he was straining.  
  
_I got half a mind to die_  
  
The Ravenclaw asked Lily something, and she looked furtively, almost guiltily round at James. James felt his insides shrivel.  
  
_So I won't ever have to lose you, girl  
  
_ Lily turned back to him and said something. His smile faltered a bit, but then returned again. He leaned closer and whispered something to her, and in a flash James saw what life would have been like if he didn't have Lily, if he was sitting here at the Hogwarts Seventh Year Ball all alone.  
  
_I won't ever have to say goodbye_  
  
And he prayed to God that he would never have the feeling of not being with Lily.  
  
_I won't ever have to lie_  
  
Having to tell everyone he was fine, when really he was aching inside.  
  
_Won't ever have to say goodbye  
_  
Having to farewell the woman who was practically his life support.  
  
_Please forgive me if I act a little strange  
_  
Lily brushed off the Ravenclaw, and came back to James, a small smile playing upon her lips. She suddenly frowned.  
'What's wrong?' she asked. James shook his head.  
'Nothing. Nothing at all.' he said, smiling at his baffled girlfriend.  
  
_For I know not what I do  
_  
He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor, once again becoming lost in the music. Lily's eyes hypnotized James, moving from side to side, a constant smile lingering in the corners. He stared into them, trying to see into her soul.  
  
_Feels like lightening running through my veins  
_  
He saw himself in her eyes, and he hoped that was what he would always see. It was the perfect picture; James Potter surrounded by a glittering green sea. He brought her face to his and kissed her gently, and knew he was the luckiest man alive.  
  
_Every time I look at you_  
  
He lifted her chin up to his face, and she stared back at him, and he felt that familiar ripple of pleasure, and knew this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. Locked in her eyes.  
  
_Every time I look at you_.


End file.
